Hardly a Surprise
by zippitydoodaa321
Summary: One of the first times House gets beaten up in the clinic. Set pre-infarc and when Cuddy becomes Dean. Slight Huddy, slight Wilson/House bromance. Rated T for language. Please review!


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my imagination.**

"How _dare_ you!" The man snarled. "I would never cheat on her!

"Then she cheated on you…"

"No, she wouldn't do that!"

"Her newly acquired STD and pregnancy despite the fact you two are both virgins," he used air quotes to emphasize "virgins," "would beg to differ."

The man promptly punched the doctor, causing him to hit the wall before the angry husband pinned him to the ground and straddled him, ready to choke him.

"Hey! Dude! I don't swing that way get off of me! I don't think your wife would appreciate this!" He struggled to fight back, and some of the watchers in the clinic became frozen with shock because of the assault on the doctor, while some were hardly surprised.

A nurse called for security and eventually a large man in a black uniform removed the rather hefty husband from the doctor.

The doctor jumped up, and swayed a little before grabbing onto a chair to help him stay steady. There was already a bruise appearing on his face, and somewhere in his head he felt a terrible headache forming, much like a destructive hurricane ready to tear through small towns.

A different doctor, dirty blonde and boyish hurried up to the older doctor.

"Are you insane, House?" he asked and guided the stumbling doctor into an empty exam room.

"Obviously the insane one is that guy who harassed an innocent doctor, Jimmy!"

"You've worked here how long? All of a month and you've already made people angry to the point where they would love to beat the crap out of you no matter the consequences?"

"Can we just skip the lecture and get me some pain killers for this nasty headache?"

"Oh the new dean will absolutely _love_ this."

"She won't care."

"She?"

"Lisa Cuddy. I knew her in college. She'll let it slide."

"How do you know she will?" Wilson shook an icepack until it became cold and handed it to House who pressed it to his eye.

"Let's just say I hit that."

"You what?"

"It's new slang. I hit that. I did her. She rode me like a stallion. We had sexual int-"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

And uncomfortable silence lingered in the air until House broke it by making the paper on the examination table crinkle when he leaned back.

Wilson looked at his friend who had closed his eyes and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong?"

"A little nauseous."

"Well, what do you expect after you anger a man at least twice your size and then have a concussion."

Once more silence filled the air. Wilson shifted uncomfortably in his seat and House took deep breaths.

Suddenly the door opened, causing both House and Wilson to look in the direction of the door. In the doorway stood a young woman with curly black hair in need for a slightly larger size wardrobe than what she was wearing.

"Boys," she greeted them, smirking at House especially. She looked down at Wilson and said, "I'll take it from here, you can go."

Wilson nodded nervously, he had always been one to suck up and do what he was told. He quickly left but not before telling House he would check up on him later.

When the door closed, Cuddy walked closer to House.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me. Did you miss me after I left Michigan?" House asked her, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Why am I not surprised? You know you'll be doing twice as much clinic duty for this little incident. Boy, will your attending be pissed!"

"Hey, he hired me. He read my resume and made me fill out a questionnaire. I think he was expecting this."

"I certainly did when I found out you worked here. An arrogant ass like you can't even be nice for a couple hours in the clinic? How hard is that really, House?"

"As hard as-"

"I don't want to hear your sex similes."

"Metaphor."

"Simile. I know that and I didn't even have to cheat off of someone else and get kicked out of college."

"First of all, it was a math course. Second, you would've never met me if that never happened. Third, metaphor."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and moved House's hand holding the icepack from his eye to examine the damage.

"Ouch."

"You should see the other guy," House replied in a cocky tone.

Cuddy looked at him with an amused look on her face. "I did."

"He's a slow bruiser. When you see that guy again, he'll barely be able to move."

"I'm sure. Why don't you get someone to take you home? You're in no condition to work let alone drive."

"Oh no, but I love working in the clinic!" House exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh good, then you can make up the hours when you get back plus your attending's, _and _the extra hours I just assigned you."

House groaned and brought a hand to one of his temples to rub it.

"What's the matter?"

"You're still here."

Cuddy rolled her eyes for what seemed the millionth time that day. "I'll go get your friend. What's his name?"

"Wilson."

"Right." Cuddy looked at House and sighed. "If this is going to happen a lot, I'm not going to treat you differently just because I know you."

"You're right, you'll treat me differently because of that one night-"

He was interrupted by the door slamming and pain shooting through his head. The door reopened and Cuddy reappeared.

"Enjoy your headache," She grinned and closed the door again.

House couldn't help but chuckle. These next years would be fun.

**AN: Hey, so I haven't really done a lot recently so I hope you liked this. If you didn't guess, it was pre-infarction. This was an oneshot, but I hope to do a lot more like this soon. I like House before he had his infarction because he can do a lot like run and stuff, but I'll do some present stuff, too. By the way I'm 14 now, so I can no longer have the excuse of being 13 and having little writing ability. xD. Thanks for reading, please do review!**


End file.
